Redemption
by Isiybelle
Summary: The gates to Paradise have been opened and the world reborn. The wolves are needed once again to stop the corruption in the new world. Grace is the only wolf who can call them back from Paradise. With the fate of the world in their hands, will they leave what they've been searching for and what led to their death, or let the world crumble down. Rated for blood, and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

The pups gathered in front of the old wolf. Every so often, after the hunt had returned, the old wolf would tell the story of the Ones. The Ones who opened Paradise and let the world begin anew. Sure their parents told them, but the old wolf told it so well, the parents couldn't get their pups to eat unless they heard the story from him. They all quieted down as he started to speak.

"Long, long ago, when the world was dying. Wolves had to hide themselves with disguises. Living off the streets like dogs. This story begins with a certain four wolves who longed to find a place called Paradise," the pups all gasped, knowing that they were the only ones who had ever made it to Paradise. The old wolf continued until the end of the tale. He finished it with," And he passed all of his friends who he thought were dead. He passed them with grief coursing his veins. He finally rested on a pile of snow as the moon turned white and the flowers bloomed. That was when he realized that Paradise was opened." The pups all jumped around crazily and played with each other as the talked about the story.

Grace knew it was a story, but it was also a legend. There wasn't really a Paradise. It was just nonsense made up by some crazy wolf. The Ones were made up too, and she knew it. There was no way that they could go all that way with a girl made from flowers. It was just nonsense. Grace walked until she was behind bushes and looked at the stars. Sometimes she wished she could believe like those pups. Believe in all of it, the Ones, Paradise, the flower maiden. She sighed before going to the dead elk that was taken down by the hunt.

Later that night, Grace lay in her den. It was a small den, but it worked for just her. She woke up, but she was still drowzy. Something was telling her to look to the stars. She tilted her head back and was sure that she saw four wolves and a human girl running through the stars. It was then that the song got in her head. She hummed it al little before going back into her den.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it and leave comments. I will post every chance possible, but no promises.**


	2. Remembrance

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

Grace walked through the city, head down, and yet she was still alert. She could hear the drunken fools clear on the other side of the building she was passing, down to the rodents infesting the sewers. She ignored them, they were normal sounds, nothing dangerous or new, just normal.

She continued walking until she came to a small fire burning in a trash can. There were some people huddeled around it, seeking it's warmth, but it was nothing new, either. She didn't know exactly why she stopped, but she did. Grace stared into the fire, remembering the day.

_It was the night Grace had seen the wolves running through the sky. That was the night that the hunters came. It began with a raging fire, sparing it's wrath to no one. After her pack was trapped by the burning walls of flame, then the lead sped in every directions. The bullets hungered for flesh and blood, and each one found a target to satisfy it's hunger. After the only noise left was that of the burning flesh and forest and Graces shallow breathing, she ran. She ran until she came to this town. This town was where she stayed._

Grace turned her head as the tears started to well up. She didn't want to cry, not here. She ran to the other side of the town until she found the house that she said was her's. It was really abandoned, but she lived in it.

Grace shut the door and let the tears fly. She cried like it happened yesterday instead of two years ago. When the salty drops dried up, she walked back outside to look at the stars. She had hoped to see the wolves again, but she simply saw the stars. She sighed and went back into the house. She walked over to the dresser in what she considered her room. She had some things on that caught her eye. There was a dream catcher, a yellow scarf, a few marbles, and a mirror. She picked up the mirror and looked at her reflection. She saw the silver wolf as always, but she knew what her human form looked like. She had on a long, blue shirt that covered her butt that had a white flower on it. She had on some big hoop earings, a long necklase with a white stone, and some bracelets. The lower part of her human form was covered in blue jeans and black, knee high boots with a heel. All of those things plus the scarf she had on were her clothing pieces. Her face consisted of long, curly locks of chestnut hair, and gentle green eyes, like the grass that grew around the city.

Grace smiled and set the mirror down. She was utterly exhausted from who-knows-what so she went to sleep on the bed.

_Shailoh shailoh, yatreet ka_

_Shailoh shna.. otvit ka_

"Whaa...? Who's there?" Grace asked groggily as she awoke, drowzily, from her slumber.

_Hahla hahla.. ahlah hah_

_Shailoh washnee_

_Forte ney_

Grace slumped over to the window and looked outside. She quickly lost the drowziness and ran outside. The wolves! They were running through the sky! Grace wished with her whole heart to run with them, to be part of a pack once again. She was too busy whishing to realize that a figure had materialized behind her.

* * *

**Please comment! And PLEASE read and comment my other fanfictions. I haven't got any reviews lately, and I feel like no one is reading my stories. If I can get at least one comment on my fanfictions, I'll continue them. I'm getting worried and desperate.**


	3. Destiny comes in Strange Ways

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

Grace felt the hairs on her body stand straight up. She quickly turned around, ready to face the suspected danger behind her. As quickly as she saw the figure, it vaporized. Grace felt a confuzed look spread across her face. The only thing she had seen was something pink and heard giggling. Grace waved it off and went back into her house. A soft bed awaited her, and that was the only thing keeping her going from this newfound drowziness. She collapsed on the bed in her wolf form. She slipped into a dream of a happier time, a time when she had a pack once again.

Grace streched her stiff body as she slumped out of the bed. Her stomach growled. She decided that food was first on her list of things to do today, so she set out for the center of town. In the town center, vendors hoarded every inch of available space with food and other supplies humans might want or need. She swiped a hamburger and hotdog and headed to a small lake just outside of town.

Once she arrived, she sat down on an old bench. The lake had once been part of a park, but after years of ignorance, the grass became over grown, and the whole place just became a simple memory. Grace stared at the two foods in her hands. She didn't like to pick, but she decided the burger was first. After scoffing down her food, she stared out to the lake. It was peacefull to just watch it with it rippling every now and then. Just as she started to relax for the first time in ages, a figure rose from the water.

Grace jumped up and started to growl in her wolf form. She wasn't taking any chances with anything today. The figure finally was fully out of the water and started to skip gracefully across the water. Slight ripples came from the places her feet touched. Grace didn't know what to think, but she knew that this girl wasn't human. She had red eyes and pink hair. She didn't have on what regular humans would wear either, but she also had a strange scent. It was like flowers. Grace was too busy taking in the breath taking smell to realize that the human was out of the water and was staring at her. Grace didn't even realize that the girl was walking towards her. Grace only faintly came back to reality after she touched her. Grace jumped back and started to growl again.

"This one is of no harm, this one only comes with a message. You must go to the mountain where they all ended, and your destiny began," the girl smiled.

"What are you talking about! What mountain, what destiny?" Grace angrily asked. None of this made any sense.

"The mountain with the flowers! The Garden of the Ones!" the girl said. Before Grace could say another word, the girl had run back to the water where she burst into millions of water drops. Grace didn't know exactly what had happened. She didn't know if she was just lonely enough to imagine that, or it really happened. Grace blinked a few times before changing into her human form. She walked over to the bench and slouched down, taking in all of what had happened.

Grace asked around about The Garden of the Ones, but no one knew what it was. Grace had no idea. She was starting to think that her mind did just make it up. Grace walked through the streets one more time. She was determined to find a wolf who knew about it. The first two she had found just brutally mauled her until she left. She sighed until she entered a small café. As soon as she went in, she knew that there was another wolf. She looked around and saw an older wolf. His human disguise had wrinkles and grey hair. Grace didn't care about what he looked like, just as long as he kne about the garden.

"Umm, hello. May I sit here?" Grace asked, being as polite as she possibly could.

"Oh, of course you can my dear. Now, tell me, what do you want to ask this old wolf?" he asked.

"How did you know I had a question?" Grace wondered.

"Oh, I know that no wolf would sit with this pile of old bones if they didn't have a question. Now, ask away," the old wolf spoke again.

"Well, umm... do you know anything a bout a garden, one around a mountain. Maybe it was called The Garden of the Ones?" Grace asked tentitivly.

The old wolf's eyes opened wide as he spoke," The garden, The Garden of the Ones! Oh how I loved that garden!" he answered.

"You know it!"

"Know it! That place was a piece of Paradise the Ones laid down on this world for us wolves! But, sadly, the garden was destroyed in a fire about two or three years ago. Not a petal left," the old wolf spoke with a somber tone. Grace winced at the thought of the fire destroying the garden.

"Thank you, but do you know where it was?" Grace asked.

Grace walked down a small path that was supposably going to take her to the place the garden used to be. After that old wolf gace her directions, Grace had told him thankyou and left. She was eager now that a she didn't think herself too crazy anymore.

Grace walked until she came to a clearing. It went for as far as the eye could see. The ground looked charred, as if the fire had happened last night instead of years ago. Grace held the tears back as she walked through the area. She could see the mountain in the near distance. Grace started running, thinking that if she did, the sooner she'd be able to leave this place.

Once she got there, she noticed a little metal place in the ground not too far from where she was. She wandered over to it and looked. It had two dents that looked like paw prints. She transformed into her wolf form and placed her two front paws in the slots. The ground turned yellow as an engergy swept through it in waves. The more the waves went under an area, the more sprouts popped up. Before Grace could figure out what was going on, all sorts of white flowers started to bloom. Millions of flowers that spread over the land. That's when she realized that the flowers smelled just like the girl.

* * *

**I haven't got any reviews on my storoies yet, and I'm getting worried. If I don't get at least one new review on each of my stories, I'll discontinue them, so PLEASE PLEASE comment!**


	4. The Ones on Earth

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

Grace was stunned by the on going beauty of the field of what she thought looked like newly fallen snow. She gaped at both its beauty and resemblance to the girl. Thoughts swirled through her head. Unfortunately, the few that came back without an answer puzzled her. Who was the girl? What did the flowers have to do with anything? Why was it _her_ destiny?

Grace sat down on the now grassy ground and thought. She tried to piece the thoughts in her mind together like pieces of a puzzled, but nothing seemed to go together, except for one thing. The flowers smelled like that girl. Grace knew that it couldn't have been perfume. The scent was too strong. When she realized that a headache had started to form, she cleared her mind. _What now?_ Grace thought. The flowers were back, although the only thing linking them to the girl was their smell, and she was at The Garden of the Ones. She tried going over what the girl said.

_You must go to the mountain were they all ended, and your destiny began._

Tha was it! The mountain were _they_ all ended! This mountain was in the middle of The Garden of the _Ones_! It made perfect sense now! She needed to do something here, but the only question that entered her mind was, What? She could do some kind of offering to the Ones. Maybe she could become some kind of deciple. What she could do? It wasn't like she was some kind of goddess, was she? No, there was no way a _goddess_ could feel so much pain. Maybe it wasn't her destiny after all, or if it was, maybe she only needed to bring back the flowers. Yeah, that was it! She only needed to bring back the flowers. Her job here was done.

Grace trotted down the path, convinced that she had done her job. She walked back into town, but a faint longing to go back rested inside of her. She pushed it away with her daily buisness, like what she was going to eat. She hadn't ate in a while and was kinda hungry. She walked back into the center of town, the rainbow of streamers and signs seemed to brighten up even the darkest nights. She sat on a bech infront of a large oak in the very middle of all the stalls, and she ate her stolen hotdog in peace.

Suddenly, her ears caught sound of drums. It was the night parade. For some reason, the people who lived there were crazy happy and joyful. Grace had absolutely no idea why the people were so damn happy. The world was full of hate and suffering, envy and lust, and all those other things humans were driven on. Grace watched the bright lights of the parade go by in silence. Only the clapping and hooting could be heard.

Grace lay in her bed. That feeling to go back was getting stronger. She had tried pushing it back down several times, but it just came back stronger. It was one in the morning, and sleep still kept it's distance from Grace. Finally, after several agonizly painful hours of stopping herself from leaving the house until morning, Grace ran out of the house, eager to go back to the garden.

The garden was exactly as she had left it. The flowers, the mountain, and that smell. She took a wiff of it and imediantly relaxed. _What to do, what to do?_ Grace thought. She strolled around the garden, letting all of her worries drift away. Before reality hit her, she was taking off towards the mountain with a flower in her jaws. Grace didn't turn around. It felt too natural to turn around. Even when she could hardly breathe from how high up she was or how the cold seemed to seep into her bones, she continued up the mountain, barely breaking sweat. Once she got to what seemed like the top, she noticed the giant hole literaly in the center. _Is this some kind of volcano or something?_ Grace questioned her self. She could feel herself ready to jump down to what seemed like her death. She restrained herself, only to fing her will power not as strong as she thought. Grace closed her eyes as her body jumped over the edge. _I'm not ready to die! Especially by lava!_ Grace screamed both in her mind and out loud as she fell into the abyss.

_Is is over? Is this what death is like?_ Grace cautioned herself before opening her eyes. Damp stone walls were all around her, along with some more of those white flowers. She looked up to see a full moon. She assumed that she hadn't died, so she scanned the area. There seemed to be a small lake, but other than that and the flowers, nothing else. Grace walked over to the lake. She was about to stick her tounge in the water to take a drink, when the flower fell out of her mouth. The water instantly froze over. Luckily, Grace had moved her tounge just in time. The water froze as the flower seemed to sink deeper and deeper. Grace scooted back, both frightened and confuzed about the strange lake.

Just as Grace turned around, a breaking noise came from the lake. She whipped around to see in the very center of the lake, the ice was breaking.

~O~

Paradise. It had been Paradise after all. The wolves ran through the heavens, floating atop a never ending field of lunar flowers. No food was ever needed, and no pain or sickness was ever endured. No hate or sorrow, only joy. Laughing as they ran forever on a never ending journey through time and space, through different worlds, different universes. Nonstop, until the light appeared. A coldness washed over them as the light grew.

"A choice, a choice! You must make a choice! Help the mortals and end the ongoing sadness, or continue your journey forever!" A voice rattled across the field. The flowers wilted, and sorrow washed itself upon the pack.

"A choice?" one of the wolves asked suspiciously.

"A choice! Hurry, time cannot stop forever!" the voice croaked out.

"Time stopped?" another of the pack questioned.

"Yes, Yes! Make a choice! Hurry!" the voice roared. Help the mortals, or continue our journey? The question weighed upon them. Help the mortals, and bring happiness to the land below, or continue the journey of joy? Both had their ups and downs. Death and needs on one hand, and shame on the other.

"We shall help the mortals! Our pride as a wolf commands it!" the one wolf spoke out. The others gasped, but didn't respond.

"So be it! A new evil awaits all of your kind! Stop it before it stops you!" the voice spoke as it faded. The field of wilted flowers disappeared. What the pack found themselves in was a sea of icy water.

~O~

Grace couldn't believe her eyes as a white wolf floated to the surface. Once it seemed to float right above the broken ice, the water froze it up and the wolf was set down. Three other wolves came up, too. There was a grey one with a scar on his chest, a red one with silver bands, and a tan one with a collar. Grace tensed up as she realized who they were. The Ones!

* * *

**Thanks to a certain fellow author, Silvermist, I am going to continue my stories. I thank everyone who has read my stories and reviewed. P.S. thanks for the helpful advice Silvermist! And, check out my new picture. I tried to draw how I imagined Grace, so you guys can see what I thought!**


	5. New Friends, Old Enimies

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

The Ones! The Ones! The Ones on Earth! No longer were they running the stars, but they were standing on the ice! They were standing on the ice! What if the ice broke! Grace didn't know what to think. So many thoughts swirling around her mind with no way to register them. Grace then noticed that the white one had started walking towards her. She hopped to her feet and growled. If they were the ones, then they were there for a reason. Grace couldn't think of anything bad, but what if they were fake! Maybe they weren't the real Ones!

They all started to come towards her until they were all off of the water. Then as quickly as it froze up, the ice dissappeared. Grace stared in awe before continuing her posistion. The white one looked at her a little confuzed, but that was when she realized that their eyes seemed duller than they should be. Were they blind?

~O~

The white wolf stared into the darkness. Was he blind? Were the others? Where were the others? Before he could realize it, blurry figures started to appear, followed by clearer images until he could make out every detail. When he started to observe the area, he was almost knocked off of his feet as a shock went through his body. His ears popped and sound floated in. Then his nose could smell. The others! They were behind him! He whipped around and ran to his packmates. They seemed to still be getting used to the area. How long had it been, three hundred, four hundred years since they had breathed air, listened to the wind, saw the beauty of the world. A restlessness grew inside of him. He turned around ready to run, but instead saw a grey female with a white muzzle, tail, and paws.

~O~

Well, if they couldn't see before, they could now. The white one, followed by the others, trotted over to her. She didn't know what to do. Pressure from an unknown cause kicked in and snapped at them.

"Stand back! Don't come any closer! State your names!" Grce commanded.

"Kiba," the white one spoke out, "and this is Hige, Toboe, and Tsume." Hige, the tan wolf, winked at her, Toboe, the red one, smiled, and Tsume, the grey one with the scar, just huffed and turned away. Grace growled some more before even thinking of responding.

"I'm Grace. We're in the mountain in the center of the Garden of the Ones," Grace replied.

"The Ones, is that what they're calling us these days?" Tsume retorted.

Graces eyes widened as she spoke, "So you are the Ones! That girl was right!"

"What girl?" Kiba asked.

"Yesterday, a pink haired girl who smelled like those flowers came out of the lake, said something about my destiny, and dissappeared," Grace answered.

"Cheza, wait. You said that she was talking about destiny. Did you call us?" Kiba asked.

"I guess so. I picked a flower, dropped it in the lake, and you guys came out," Grace spoke as if it was no big deal, when in reality, it was massive. They all seemed to be thinking. Grace sat down on the ground, her back against the stone wall. That's when it hit her. How were they supposed to get out? There wasn't like a stair case or even any ledges, except for the top. Grace hopped back up and looked around. There was no way that they could jump that high, even if they all stood on each other's backs and jumped as high as they could. Grace was also deep in thought when several ropes tumbled down. Men in uniforms slid down them, and before their scent hit Grace's nose, they shot at her. She dodged at the last second and back flipped over one of them. She growled and ran until she was ontop of one of them with their neck in her mouth. Now, the others had joined her. They dodged and killed for what seemed like forever. The guys just didn't stop coming. Grace had to figure out a way to get away. An idea popped in her head. She ran over and whispered it to the others who were all backed in a corner. Then, a bullet was pumped into her shoulder. The others growled and ran to some other men. Grace could see Kiba get shot before darkness took over her vision.

Grace woke with a start. Where was she? Why was she here? Had it all been a dream? She looked around only to find that she was in a small cage. Iron bars covered the only possible way other. She barked and gnawed at the door, but it still didn't open. She bit and twisted the bars until her gums were bleeding and her teeth felt like they would fall off, but she didn't even make a scratch.

"That's not going to work, I tried a few hours ago," a voice from above her mentioned.

"I've got to try, Tsume," Grace replied. Tsume chuckled, but he didn't say anything else. "Where are we?" Grace asked.

"I don't know, does it seem like I'm a human?" Tsume asked with his attitude.

"We're in a lab," another voice, from beside her, answered. It was Kiba.

"Why are we here?" Grace asked him.

"Why, only one of you is really _needed_ here," a new, female voice replied. Everyone started to growl, including Hige and Toboe. "Oh, do you really have to be so mean? Here we go!" the voice said. Grace could hear a snap, but then her voice was gone. She was still growling, but nothing came out of her throat. "Don't fret, you can all have your voices back after I know who is who. I already know who you are my dear," the voice leaned over until her face was in front of Grace's cage. Two purple eyes met her gaze. "You are the messenger, and the others are what you wolves call, the _Ones_. I just don't know who is who," her voice sounded sad, but it was probably just an act. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's impolite not to introduce yourselves, no. Fine, I'll go first. I'm Ramisha, decendant of, and you so called _Ones_ should know them, the Darcia clan!" Grace could feel the tension. She didn't know anything about this so called Darica clan, but it must have something to do with the others. Ramisha laughed and snapped again.

"Tsume," the voice from above her said.

"Toboe, a voice from her far right replied.

"Hige,"

"Kiba,"

"Grace," the word slipped out of her mouth. It was uncontrolable.

"Ah, it was this Kiba. The wolf with the favor of the flower. Where is this flower? She's not here is she. Well, I guess that my dear messenger has unfinished buisness," Ramisha laughed as she walked out of the door. Suddenly, the voices came back. She could speak again. She growled. This Darcia decendant wasn't going to use her.

"How are we going to get out? That woman is going to call Cheza and it will happen all over again. We'll die," Toboe whined.

"No we're not, Toboe! We are going to get out of here and keep Cheza as far away as possible. This all Kiba's fault! Our time here was over, we should have never come back!" Tsume yelled at Kiba, and Grace. She could feel the tears welling up inside of her. It wasn't her fault that she had called them or whatever!

"Hey, calm down, Tsume! It's not Kiba's fault. We are here to help rid this world of evil. We didn't know anything about what evil it was! No blame!" Hige shouted. Grace knew it was all her fault for this. Why couldn't she have just died with her pack. At least then this all wouldn't have happened. Grace drifted into a light sleep as Tsume and Hige bickered.

Grace woke with a start. She was back at the mountain. The stone walls still towered above her. How was she supposed to get out, again? Why was she even back here? Before she realized what she had done, a flower dropped from her mouth into the depths of the lake.

* * *

**I'm trying to make the chapters longer little by little. If you still haven't seen my picture, if you realize that it it what I think Grace looks like then good for you! If not, now you know! I haven't posted because I have had three birthdays to go to in two days. It's tiring.**


	6. Displayed for All

**DISCLAIMER: I do now own Wolf's Rain, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

Grace's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I had just done. The water froze over and the center of the lake cracked. Pink hair aroze, followed by a human body. It was the flower maiden. Before her feet even touched the ground, ropes were strung around her. The ice made a terrible cracking sound before the the water in the late bust up like a geyser! It was like an upside down waterfall. When the water stopped, the flower maiden was gone. I would've jumped for joy if a pricking sensation in my leg didn't go off. Then everything went black.

I woke up in yet another small cage. I panicked and ran into the wall. It was a mistake because it didn't even make a dent.

"Wake up! Wake up! Time to go!" a strange voice called. A slot of the cage opened so I imediantly ran through it. When I emerged from it, I was in a little clearing. There were trees and other things, but a huge wall surrounded ever side of it. The wall was way too tall to jump up. There was no way out! I panicked once again and ran around before spotting one of the Ones. It was Toboe! He was lying under a tree, watching the top of the walls.

"What are you doing? Where are we?" I asked him, hoping he had the answers.

"I think we're in a zoo," Toboe answered.

"A ZOO! We can't be in a zoo! This is terrible!" I half whimpered half yelled.

"I'm sitting here watching the people," Toboe spoke up. I stopped running around and looked up. Sure enough, people were watching us. Small flashes of light went off almost every second, probably cameras.

"Oh man, where are we?" another voice asked.

"We're in a zoo, whatever you do, do not change into a human. Then we will all be in trouble," I answered. The last thing we wanted was to make ourselves stand out.

"Porky, runt, and girly, what a nice surprise to see you all together," Tsume announced us by our new nicknames. I, of course, was girly.

"Tsume, do not go human at anytime. Zoos are crazy about weird stuff like that," I said.

"Good to kn, wait, ZOO!" Tsume yelled.

"Yes," I responded, still watching the people.

"We've got to get out of here!" he yelled and stormed off. Toboe ran after him until only Hige and I were left. I paced around in circles, occasionally stopping to watch the people or wake up Hige, until the people left. I was scared, and I am not afraid to admit it, when a howl came from within the clearing. It was Tsume.

Kiba's P.O.V.

Ramisha had sent the others to some kind of zoo. The only reason Kiba knew was because when she was mad, she yelled about it in the other room. Why she hadn't sent Kiba there, only Kiba really knew. She wanted Paradise, but she wouldn't get it.

"You're lucky, for now. The flower maiden is more powerful than I thought. But don't worry, we'll find her soon enough, and when I do, well, lets just say that you won't be so lucky anymore," Ramisha said and walked back out of the room she kept Kiba in. What was he going to do?

* * *

**This chapter is extremely short, I know, but next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise. I have just had literally no time to write this week. It sucks really bad, but you will have to wait another week. Sorry. :-(**


	7. Dream

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

Grace's P.O.V

Grace woke up Hige once more before running to Tsume. Tsume was all alone on the other side of the enclosure.

"Where's Toboe?" I asked.

"He ran off, saying something about Kiba, so I decided to look for him, but he's not here," Tsume angrily answered.

"Hey, you don't have to be so mean to the ladies! She was just worried, that's all," Hige interrupted.

"I could care less about his snobby jerk," I replied.

"There they are!" a new voice announced.

"What?" Hige asked.

"Shoot, run!" I replied. It was some people who work for the zoo aparently. I definately didn't want to go back into that cage, so we all ran away. They were talking pretty lound on their radios, so I could pick up fragments of their conversation as they ran after us.

"They're... got one... too fast... have to corner... get ready," one of the idiots announced on his radio.

"They're going to try to corner us! Split up!" I announced. Tsume ran to the left, Hige ran to the right, and I was left in the middle. There were only two guys, so one went after me and one went after Hige. Tsume got away. I ran until I got to the other side of the wall and had to stop. There was a ladder! I couldn't get up in my wolf form, so I howled for the others and changed.

"WHOA! What are you?" the guy behind me asked as I climbed the ladder. "Zack, you've got to see this! Tell Marko to go to the top of the ladder!" I continued up the ladder until I reached the top. A very _large_ guy met me. I jumped on him and bit at his neck, but he pushed me down. Soon a bunch of his _friends_ were around me. Before the thought of jumping over them crossed my mind, a sensation of numbness went through me leg. I fell to the ground, still growling in my human form until the darkness took me over.

"Where am I?" I drowsily asked.

"I think we're back in those cages," Toboe replied. I jumped, but calmed down. It was only Toboe.

"These aren't the same cages. This one is bigger, and it looks like there are humans," I commented.

"Darn right there are humans! Now, were'd your friends go? The grey one, maybe he looks different, but at least that is what we saw when he slipped out of the habitat, or the other one, the tan one," a human asked. Toboe and I growled at him until he laughed and grabbed me by the collar. "Now listen here you mutt! You are going to go out onto that stage and do your little magic act where you turn into a human or you're little friend here get it!" I growled and tried to break free of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. I had to do it or Toboe would get hurt. Tsume and Hige were gone, so it was just me and Toboe. I didn't have time to think because I was thrown onto a stage in front of a never ending crowd of humans.

I walked around a little, trying to think of a way to escape, before showing them my human form. After a few minutes of gasping and pictures, that human motioned for me to come back. I did so and nipped at his feet before going back into the cage with Toboe. I heard another human walk in. "Fifty gs for the grey one," the new human announced.

"Fifty! Fifty for a wolf that can turn into a human! Make it seventy!"

"Sixty,"

"Sixty five,"

"Deal!"

"Come on, mutt!" I growled as I was thrown yet again, but this time, I was thrown into a seat of a truck. I growled as that human and I drove off, leaving Toboe behind.

"Shhhhhh! Now now, I was sent by the flower girl," the man announced. I gasped before going human. This made the guy laugh. I guess I wasn't in any trouble, but what about Toboe?

The night was dark as the human and I drove down a road. It was barely visible, but the human managed. We spent the time with me asking him questions, but what can I say, I'm curious. "So how did you meet ChezAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the truck ran into a semi.

Kiba's P.O.V

Ramisha had become more and more violent by the minute. She was becoming impatient, so she threated me. I didn't care about what she said, it was just that every time I look at her, I remember that evil that lurks within her history. Darcia. The devil.

"Well well well, looks like another one of my plans have been destroyed. That zoo was supposed to keep your friends locked away! I guess you have more good news. Looks like the grey one and the the one with a collar escaped!" Ramisha yelled at me. Tsume and Hige got away, but what about Toboe and Grace?

Tsume's P.O.V

I was lucky to escape that shit hole, but unfortunately, I had to leave without Porky, Runt, and Girly. I had only barely escaped myself. Those idiots called for their friends. Luckily, that zoo aparently doesn't keep their zoo in good condition, so I squeezed out of a crack and ran. Now, I had to go back. I was currently ontop of the walls where the other people watched us. Now, the zoo was closed and I was the only one there. I was leaning against a collum, shadowed by the darkness, so I couldn't be seen. Girly was right, these zoo people were idiots.

"YOU SOLD HER!" a guy yelled.

"I sold for sixty five gs," the other guy replied.

"We could have made MILLIONS off of her!"

"The guy seemed pretty desperate,"

"It doesn't matter! Do you at least have the other one?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if she was one of a kind, ya know,"

"Yeah, I know!" a new voice sounded in. There were some growls and groans, but when I turned around to see what had happened, Hige stood there with two dead men on the ground.

"You could have tried to be neater, Porky," I complained.

"I could have, but what's the fun in that?" Hige smiled. I didn't admit it, but I was happy to see the pig again.

We didn't exactly know where the Runt and Girly were, so we split up and decided to howl whenever one of us found them. I ran across rooftops and other buildings, I even asked some of the animals there, but none of them had heard of two new wolves. Hige soon howled. I ran over to the place the howl was sounded and found Hige.

"They're down there, or at least Toboe is. I still don't have a clue about Kiba. Never did find him. Look!" Hige announced.

"You worthless mutt!" yet another guy referred to Toboe as he kicked a cage. I growled and jumped down, followed by Hige. "What does this look like, a party! Get lost!" That made me loose my temper, so within about five seconds, the guy's throat was on the other side of the room. I wiped the crimson from my mouth with my hand and released a shaken Toboe.

"Tsume! Hige!" Toboe smiled as he changed into a human.

"Where's Girly?" I asked.

Toboe looked at the ground before saying, "Those guys sold her to some one about a half hour ago."

"Do we really need her?" I asked. We had enough trouble as it was, but with a girl, it wouldn't be long before she would want to be groomed and all that girl stuff.

"Uh, YES we need her! If we don't find her before that woman, it won't be OUR Paradise anymore! She is the one who called us here, remember!" Hige yelled at me. I sighed and agreed as we took off through the zoo until we got to the road.

It was about forty five minutes before we found the wreckage. Fire and pieces of cars spread out everywhere alond the road. We all looked in horror as we thought about what could have happened. I at least was a little happy. If that girl died, there would be no need for her. We started to dig through the piles of scrap metal. Hige called us over when he discovered a hand. We all started to dig before we found a man. His face was disfigured and glass was spread all over the mess. The dashboard was merged with his chest. He was definately dead.

"Who is he?" Toboe asked.

"Don't know. Maybe he's the guy who bought Grace," Hige assumed. We left him and continued our seach. I sniffed around an especially large pile of car parts and caught a wiff of lunar flowers. I started digging until I found a paw.

"Over here! I found her!" I yelled to the others. We all started to dig until we were able to drag her out of the trash heap. Her fur was covered in blood and several large cuts were on her. We all got silent, listening for breathing. She wasn't breathing.

Grace

Grace wandered through the field of tall grass. The rabbits loped on by and the elk grazed. Grace didn't care about them, she was too joyful to be concerned. She came to a small clearing in the midst of the the field. Cheza stood in the middle. Her arms out stretched as Grace ran to her, letting the sweet smell of flowers engulf her.

"Grace! Close your eyes!" Cheza asked. Grace did as told and let her eyelids drift shut. Suddenly, Grace could here many different voices of Cheza. They said things like don't eat, don't sleep, don't breathe, don't drink, and don't think. Grace got scared, but didn't open her eyes. She could here one particular voice saying, "Don't open your eyes." Grace was terribly afraid and ran until she bumped into countless things. She finally opened her eyes to find that she was no longer in a field of precious flowers, but instead, she stood in a never ending wasteland of ice and snow. "I told you," Cheza smiled and turned into snow. The snow on the ground turned into ice and cracked. The pieces started to fall, but Grace was frozen in terror. She started to fall until she found a heat.

She welcomed this newfound sensation before opening her eyes. The forest was on fire. The pack started to burn in Hell's flames. Small pups crying for their mothers before being engulfed by flame. Wolves that were trapped inside a cage of fire as the bullets sped. The pack started to drop, one by one until Grace was the only one left. She couldn't move. She was too terrified of the memory. She saw a hunter raise a gun that he pointed at her. Grace couldn't close her eyes as the bullet sped into her, but she didn't die. She didn't fall to the ground, but instead, a sweet smell entered her nose before she blacked out. She awoke on the outskirts of a town.

Grace screamed as she sat up. Toboe screamed a little and Hige yelped, but Tsume only backed up a little. She was alive.

* * *

**This chapter is longer, but it is also a little fast paced, sorry. :-( If you aren't Carolynn or Jessica, the ones I know, please don't read this message. IT IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE, BLOOD, AND GORE!**


	8. Stories of the Past

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

Grace's P.O.V

I was panting so hard, I thought that my heart was going to leave my chest. After I calmed down and slowed my breathing, I checked my surroundings. Tsume was leaning against a tree in human form, Toboe was attempting to build a fire, and Hige was just off in his own little world. I was bandaged all over. Every little move I made only brought pain.

"Don't try to move," Toboe commented. I lay back down and looked at the stars. I knew that the Ones were right beside me, but something in me just wanted to see them running again. That perfect pack, the dream team, beside me as we ran on a journey thought paradise, right above the stars. I sighed as I searched the sky for something that wasn't there.

"So, what happened with the zoo?" Tsume asked. I had forgot about it until now, but suddenly, my tranquility of watching the stars vanished. What had happened came down on me like a brick wall, and it hurt. I searched until I made sure Toboe was in my sight. I let a sigh of relief loose before telling my story.

"Well, I was almost an escapee, but I got surrounded and shot by several darts. Then, they made me preform for humans, but this guy bought me and told me that he was sent by Cheza, but when I asked him how they met, BOOM! We crashed into a semi," I shrugged, although, I could still remember the terrible pain.

"Wow," Hige sighed. I couldn't turn my head to look, but I could feel someone watching me. I ignored them and continued my merriness by watching the stars, but that dream still lurked within the farthest reaches of m mind.

"Wake up, Porky, get up," Tsume kicked the sleeping form of Hige who only rolled over. Tsume sighed and went back to the tree. I sat, watching them silently. Toboe rubbed his eyes as he streched, Hige snored away, and Tsume moped by his tree, although I caught him once or twice staring.

Toboe suddenly broke the silence by asking, "So what happened on the mountain after I died?" I was shocked, but I wasn't the only one. "Did anyone really make it?"

"I don't think so, or really, I don't know," Hige answered.

"Hold it, just wait right there, if you guys are going to tell some kind of story, you have to start from the beginning," I piped up.

"That would take too long. Our journey seemed to never end until... okay. I'll tell it from the start, or really, where we met him," Hige replied. As he told the story, hours seemed to go by as I listened to details from the wolves who lived them. When he finished, I couldn't believe it.

"I never made it," Tsume spoke up at the end of the story, "I don't think Kiba did either. We all died." I wanted to cry, thinking about how awful it was to go on that journey, only to die at the end.

"So, no one ever made it. I mean, we could never talk to each other until now," Toboe replied.

"You guys couldn't talk to each other? Tell me what paradise is like!" I begged.

Tsume was the one who said, "It's not at all what you would expect, but in a way, it is. A never ending field of flowers lies ahead, and all you can do is run. You never stop because, well, you never tire. We never ate, we never slept, and we never stopped, until that light appeared. The flowers all died and we finally stopped. Kiba told the light that we would help the wolves of today by stopping the evil. That's the last we saw of Paradise." I felt like I was going to cry. Paradise was nothing like I would expect.

"The sun's going down," Toboe piped up in the sudden silence.

"And I'm hungry. Three hundred years makes one hungry," Hige complained.

"Then go hunt," Tsume replied.

"Why don't you both go. We haven't eaten all day, so go find a buck or something," I replied. They both got up and ran out to who-knows-where while I sat with Toboe. We didn't talk, but really, I kind of wished he would say something. After a while, I just watched the stars.

"Why do you do that?" Toboe asked.

"Do what?" I replied.

"Watch the stars like that. It's like you're searching for something, what?"

"Oh, uh, well, before any of you guys were here, a few years ago, there was this old wolf in my pack that told stories to all the pups. I would listen, although I didn't believe the stories, but there was one story that I wished with my entire heart to believe, but I couldn't. It was the story of the Ones, or you guys. One night after the story, I went out of my den and watched the stars, and there were four wolves and a human running across the sky. That day, I wished I could be up there, too. Shortly after, hunters wiped out my entire pack, except me. I don't know why, but I survived. A few days ago, I saw the star wolves again. I have always wanted to be part of that pack that runs across the sky. If only I could have gone to Paradise, but Paradise aparently as good as I thought, but something inside me still wants to go," I answered.

"Whoa, that's pretty deep," Toboe said.

"Sorry," I apologized for an unkown reason. It was silent until the two came back with a doe. We all ate before falling asleep.

Kiba's P.O.V

Ramisha has gotten even angrier every time her troops return empty handed.

"YOU! Where have your friends gone! You must know! I need that grey one to call the flower maiden again!" Ramish practically screamed at me. I growled even louder, but she snapped her fingers and my voice was gone yet again. She had taken up a habbit of practicing her magic on me. A few minutes ago, he had practiced her fire balls. Thankfully one one hit me. I wished that my pack was here. I am starting to regret my decision of leaving Paradise.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. Leave your comments and tell me wadya think.**


	9. Monkeys and wolves and Canada, OH MY

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

Grace's P.O.V

My wounds had healed to the point where they were practically scars. Two days of rest helped quite a bit, but currently, we were on the way to Ramisha's place to get Kiba. We had absolutely no idea where to go, so we went on instinct.

My paws ached from a long day's run as we slowed to a stop in a forest.

"Where in the name of the Creator are we?" I asked.

"Umm, I don't really know. It's gotta be some place with a lot of forest," Hige responded.

"Yeah, that really narrowed it down," I sarcastically replied.

"We're somewhere in Canada," Tsume spoke up.

"How do you know? We don't have a map or anything, do we?" I asked.

"First of all its colder than it should be. Second, we just passed the Canadian boarder. Didn't you see the sign?" Tsume asked with his attitude. I had no idea he could read. I hadn't even seen the sign.

"It's getting darker and I'm getting hungry again. I vote Grace and Tsume go hunt!" Hige blurted. I did't object, but I really didn't want to go. Nobody responded, so I set off after Tsume.

"Where should we look first?" I asked. Tsume huffed and that got on my nerves. We walked in silence while we passed some more forest. This place litterally never ended. I took a moment to look at the tops of the trees, but I couldn't see the stars over their leafy branches. For that one second I looked up, I tripped over a root.

"Watch it! You'll hurt yourself!" Tsume angrily replied to my mishap.

"Hey, I only tripped! It wasn't like I fell off a cliff! You just take care of yourself!" I yelled at him.

"Fine, let's just see how well you do on your own!" Tsume yelled back before running off. I was alone, in the middle of nowhere, lost. I was lost. To make things worse, it started to rain. I tried to sniff my way back to our camp, but the rain washed away all scent. I finally gave up and took shelter under a enormous pine tree. I lie down in the dead needles and waited. A few drops fell from the branches and hit my nose, so I shook them off and started to shiver. It was cold already, but the rain made it freezing. I shivered until sleep entered my mind.

I was alone. I was alone in the middle of blackness. Nothing was around me. I was alone. I could hear gunfire, but no bullets sped by. I could feel the heat of a fire, but the blazing flames were nowhere in sight. I was alone with all these strange things. I could hear my name. Tsume called to me. I could feel his presence, but I couldn't see him. I could hear the others call my name, but no one was there. Suddenly, a wolf appeared. It was the old wolf who told the stories to the pups. A few pups were gathered at his feet as he cleared his throat.

"Long long ago, there was no such place as Paradise," the old wolf began one of his other stories he used to tell. "The world would get worse and worse each day. The humans let the world decay little by little as their ignorance grew. One day, a wolf who's name has been lost, appeared. He promised the world that he would create a place for only us wolves to live free in. He promised a world where humans were no more and the world was a Paradise. With each promise made, a piece of a new world appeared. Soon, an entire world that consisted of harmony was created. The wolves retreated to this Paradise with hope, but that was not to last. Only one wolf made it out of the many that followed. The trail to this world was perilous with danger and famine around each corner. When they had reached Paradise, human kind attacked the wolves. The humans did not want this world to restart, especially without them. One wolf made it to Paradise out of the millions that followed him. When he entered Paradise, his name was then the Creator, or some call him the Keeper. Few other wolves have made it to Paradise, but for each of them, grief and sorrow contained them."

I was on the verge of crying. I knew the guardians of Paradise and the Creator. Brook, Breeze, Blaze, Forest, and Celest were their names.

"Wake up, wake up!" a voice suddenly screamed at me as I opened my eyes. There was another wolf.

Tsume's P.O.V

I don't know why I even bothered to let her come along with me. She was such a pain. As soon as I got back to the others, they were asking about Grace. I had to go find her, but the rain from last night washed away our trails and scents, so I had to call for her like a dog. I wandered around a few minutes, calling her name and talking to myself before I saw a monkey. Monkey? Monkeys weren't native to Canada.

"Hey, you, monkey, what are you doing in Canada?" I asked. The monkey turned around and swung down to me.

"Canada? I thought I was in Brazil! Hey, what are you doing here?" The monkey asked as it swung from it's legs and scratched it's head.

"I'm looking for a friend. She's also a wolf, grey fur, white muzzle, paws, and tail. You seen her?" I asked.

"Oh yes! She slept under that tree over there last night, but another wolf took her in that direction," the monkey pointed off to a distant place.

"Thanks," I said before walking off. I needed to find Grace, not chat with a monkey.

Kiba's P.O.V

"They are not in the U.S! If they were, we would have found them already! Either they are in Mexico or Canada! Where did you're friends go!" Ramisha screamed at the frail figure in the cage. I was practically starved. I could feel my bones poking my skin. I didn't have any idea where the others were, and I didn't know why Ramisha thought I did. I was stuck in this cage 24/7. I really didn't have an outside life anymore. I had discovered something, though. We were, for a fact, near Alaska. I wasn't sure where exactly, but near Alaska.

Ramisha stormed out of the lab room and slammed the door behind her. I pushed open the cage and ran. I had freed myself a while ago, but I had to wait until she was gone to escape. I ran to an emergency exit down the hall and pushed my way to freedom. I welcomed the fresh air and ran.

* * *

**If you readers haven't already, check out my other stories, Recreation and Renewal ( Whad up with all the re-s?). P.S. The dream story is like the story for Renewal! P.P.S There is a certain thing linking all my stories together!**


	10. Ghost Pack

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

Grace's P.O.V

Jake led me on a tour of his so called, "town." Jake was the wolf who'd found me under the tree. He had taken me to his pack were I was given a warm welcome from all of his friends and family. I was given food and even a place to rest. I was just like part of their pack! The though brought back cold memories. The fire, the humans, the bullets, the death. All of it plus the dream. The only memory of the fire I had was running away to the town. I was never shot, was I?

"Grace, good morning! I hope you slept well. There is someone here to see you. He says that his name is Tsume. Do you know him?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah. I do know him. Thanks for all of this, but I have to leave now," I replied.

"But you've only just arrived! Let us welcome this newcomer and the two of you can stay for the rest of today," Jake pleaded.

"Sure, okay, but can I see him?" I asked.

"Of course you can! He is on the edge of the tree line," Jake smiled and I set off to find Tsume. I wandered around for a bit. I asked a few of the packmembers, but they all just smiled and continued whatever they were doing. I finally spotted a grey tail.

"Tsume! I'm so glad to see you! I thought you guys left me and...," I was cut off.

"Can it girly. Let's get going," Tsume interuppted.

"But I thought that maybe we could stay here for a day or two. I mean the wolves here are a little weird, but their if food and places to rest, so why not?" I asked with big puppy eyes.

"Because this place doesn't feel right. I found this place by chance. The wolves don't have any scents. The only wolf I smell is you and me," Tsume mumbled.

"So what, this place might be strange, but... I see what you mean. Let's go," I sighed. There probably was something strange about this place and it would probably end in some kind of trap. Right now, we couldn't take chances we needed to find Kiba.

The two of us wandered through the forest until we reached the clearing. We were right back at Jake's pack.

"What!? How is this possible!? We didn't take any turns or anything!" I gasped. I looked over my shoulder, but Tsume was gone. "Tsume. Tsume! TSUME!" I screamed for him, but to no avail. I was alone with a pack of wolves who didn't have scents in the middle of a forest that I couldn't leave.

Tsume's P.O.V

"Girly we're... huh?" I didn't understand. She was right beside me a second ago. I yelled for her, but there was only a faint howl in the distance. I ran to it and luckily found the pack again. She was there, but her scent was almost gone. "Grace! You don't have a scent anymore! What happened?" I asked.

"I-I don't know! I was right beside you and then I was back here and you were gone and I can't leave and I'm sorry!" She wailed. I tried to lead her away, but she always dissappeared. We finally gave up and I howled for the others. They all came to the camp, but I warned them. We all decided to stay there. We stayed on the outskirt of the clearing and Grace stayed, too. She didn't seem hungery or tired, but I could see the slight outline of her ribs. We stayed for a week when I finally let out a howl. It was a howl of frustration, saddness, and even slight lonliness. I let the song drift from my muzzle and slip away with the wind. When I finished, I curled up beside a tree and waited until sleep fell upon me.

"Wake up, wake up!" a hushed voice commanded. A human was squatted down in front of me with a finger to his mouth. I took a moment to register his appearance. He had a scraggily beard and was only a few inches long and was brown, not grey. His eyes were green, but I could have swore that they went to blue. He had on a small vest that had all sorts of pockets stuffed with plants. His undershirt was long and black. His pants were also black and his shoes were brown. He was an older human and laugh lines and other rinkles were spread throughout his face.

I stayed quiet, but I didn't trust this human. The others were also awake, except Grace. She seemed like she was in a trance. Her eyes were open, but they were glossy and her ribcage was fully shown. The human hoisted grace onto a wagon and sped off we all followed him until we came to a small cottage. He unloaded Grace's limp body and went inside. We all followed suite. He sat her down on a table and examined her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Marley McMee at your service," he said while still examining Grace.

"What are you doing?" Toboe asked this time.

"I'm known to do many things. To some I'm a healer, but to others, I'm a wizard. What I'm doing, well, there is a whole list of things I'm doing at this moment, but if you're referring to your friend, I'm trying remove her curse. You see, that wasn't a normal pack of wolves. They were ghosts. Whatever they feed you, it has a death curse. You don't eat, you don't sleep, and you don't think. You're friend is lucky. A few more days and she would have been one of them," Marley replied.

"Oh, so you're a good human?" Toboe asked.

"Yep," Marley answered. Toboe jumped with joy. "Oh no," Marley suddenly ruined the party.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh no," Marley stared at my soul. Grace was gone for real this time?

Kiba's P.O.V

I ran without knowing where I was going. I didn't smell any humans, so either they didn't know I was gone yet, or they were far behind. I continued my run until something caught my eye. A flower, no, a lunar flower. A simple lunar flower was swaying in the breeze. My heart suddenly froze. Something was wrong and I knew it. Something happened to the others, otherwise I wouldn't feel like that. I didn't know why, but something was telling me that one of them was dead.

* * *

GRACE! NO! What will happen next!


	11. Postpone

**This story has here by been postponed until the end of Renewal. After Renewal is over, this story will continue. I am sorry for this sudden notice, but I have a lot on my plate without these stories, so after Renewal finishes, new chapters will come up for this chapter, sorry.**


End file.
